Sir Arthur
Sir Arthur is a minor character in Sonic For Hire, He is the main protagonist from the Ghost 'n Goblins franchise, He only appearance in Sonic For Hire is in Season 7 episode's Ghost 'n Goblins, When Jim clarifies that Dracula's clue said to "find the half-naked man", and naturally, this refers to Sir Arthur, hero of Ghosts 'n Goblins, hence why they have entered his game. Tails mentions how the clue makes no sense. He then tells Sonic, who is revealed to have stolen Dracula's cape, that he didn't need to steal it. Sonic brushes him off, mentioning on how he looks and feels fabulous. Eggman becomes tired of killing monsters, and goes to take a nap, telling the guys to let him know when they find the mysteries of the universe. Sonic happens to agree with the doctor, saying how it would be much easier to ask someone to help them. Tails tries to back up the senseless violence because of the quest, but soon agrees with Sonic. Sonic speeds off, meeting a goblin resting on a gravestone. Sonic greets the Goblin, who loves his new cape. Sonic thanks him, mentioning that he "stole it off a Dracula." After flattering Sonic by mentioning how fabulous he is, the hedgehog asks the Goblin where he can find Sir Arthur. Sonic, Tails, Doctor Eggman & Earthworm Jim encounter Sir Arthur and Thunderhead, the former absolutely wasted thanks to chugging Thunderhead's ass wine. Eggman is shocked at this sight... because of the guys wearing boxers instead of briefs. Tails tells Sir Arthur that he was rumored to have a clue for them. Arthur drunkenly brushes off the matter, mentioning that the Creator is most likely another cheating whore like Prin Prin. He continually interrupts Tails and the other guys, reminiscing on how he risked his life to save Prin Prin, and caught her with another dude's balls in her mouth. Getting off topic, he further states that she eventually took all his Laser Discs. Sonic asks Arthur if his clue involves Laser Discs somehow, though Thunderhead begins yelling at them, since Arthur is in great pain. The barbarian also reveals that they've called over some zombie prostitutes, hearing that they give the best "ZomBJs" around. The two get sidetracked as to which Zombie Prostitute each of them want. They proceed to compare each of them to Kristen Stewart, despite the fact that the Zombies are completely identical. Tails tries to get Arthur to tell them the clue, and Arthur begins to ask his new friend about the clue, until he and Thunderhead are distracted by the zombies. Jim yells at them to give them the clue. The two proceed to each give half of the clue. Thunderhead's half: "You're lookin' for long legs, and uh, jump your bones or-'" Arthur's half: "'But use protection because they will give you warts or some shit." The two head off to fuck their respective zombies. Tails made no sense of this clue. Jim guesses that these two zombie fuckers are very desperate guys. Tails goes to ask them again but is angered to find Arthur's zombie eating his flesh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Characters Category:One-off characters